The Missing Link
by Amari412
Summary: Title is subject to change. When Balto hears rumors of a strange dog wandering the outskirts of Nome, he and the other dogs of the town set out to find it. Can a soul stained with the blood of others, and blackened by the wickedness of mankind, be saved? Will HE ever find the one human to show him love despite his outward appearance? Rated for gene splicing and bloodshed
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

 _They set out to create the world's best war dog. Whether or not they succeeded was subject for opinion. Not that it matters. They're dead, all of them. Every. Single. Last. One.  
Dead...  
Gone...  
Never again to write their notes or jab my flesh with their instruments of torture. No longer were they to put me in chains and inject odd chemicals into my body. I would no longer take their disgusting, useless experimentations. They wanted a war dog...  
They created a monster...  
I...am...That monster.  
From what I could understand of their notes, I am not like other dogs. I was not born. I was created. Through years, decades, of extreme and horrific gene splicing, I was the only one of their experiments to survive...and now the only to surpass them. They made a killer through and through, a killer they couldn't even save themselves from. I left the bloody labs behind me, uncaring of their bodies or their lives. If I had the time, I would piss on each and every one of them. If there is a God, like the humans think, then he made one fatal mistake.  
Man himself.  
And of course, their wretched intelligence. Their ambitions blinded them to consequence. What did they think was going to happen, mixing all of those canine genes together and then adding wolf to top it all off? What were they asking for? Blind fools, all of them. Absolutely blind. I would've been saddened but they gave little care for me, except to be used as their experiment and tool...as their weapon.  
They got their end and hopefully their just reward.  
But now with the world an open space around me, where was I to go? To me, all governments and countries must be awful. I wanted to be away from all the humans, as they had brought me nothing but pain. I also know, somewhere, there are good people and to them I am a threat. They had no need to know of the monster that foolish humans decided to make. A distance away and I can still smell the blood of my makers, feel it stick to the thick coat of fur that kept the snow and cold away.  
I will find my own purpose. I will be my own creature. I will make my own choices.  
And nobody...dog or man...will stop me..._

Author's note: Guess who's back?! :D Yeah Sakari and the Tempest I think is dead, I kinda lost inspiration for it. However if this prologue gets enough reviews or follows, I may continue it. Yes, my other balto OCs will be making an appearance in various chapters. So what am I going for with this? Well...you're just gonna have to read and find out. I will tell you that it is heavily inspired by Frankenstein by Mary Shelley ;) please be sure to comment and follow if you wanna read more of this. I look forward to reading them! Bye for now ^^


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

 _Three years had passed since I broke free. For three years I've been on the run, hiding in various wilds and in all kinds of conditions, hiding from those who backed my creation. From what I read all those years ago, from all the logos I saw, it was called Sanctuary...a very ill fitting name...  
My most recent home has been here, in the frozen wilds of Alaska, and even here there have been problems. I have learned from quite early on that even in appearance, I am not like other canines. It wasn't just my blood.  
Nothing about me I have discovered looks what one would call "Normal" or "Natural". I'm taller than most dogs and even some wolves that I've seen, much taller. Most only come up to my chest, if not only slightly above it. That was the genes of a Great Dane showing. My ears are rather small for my rather slender head, which no, I definitely don't have a Dane's head. It looks like a mix of different breeds. My jaws are like what one would find on what they call a Rottweiler. My eyes are almond shaped and remind me of a borzoi, which I've apparently inherited their ability to see as well. My ears are rather flat and somewhat floppy, but I can hear remarkably well. My muzzle itself appears bulky due to the rottweiler jaw, but it's long, like that of a German Shepherd. My coat, from what I can tell, seems to be dusty gray in color, the fur itself wiry yet oddly thick. It is the appearance of a breed called the Irish Wolfhound, but the thickness of a northern breed I currently can't decipher. My toes, much to my own surprise, are webbed, helping me to swim in water. I must have some kind of water breed in me as well, a retriever perhaps. I don't know.  
But the point is, I know I am a monster, inside and out.  
I stay in the shadows, watching the humans when I dare venture to a small town called Nome. How different, yet alike they all are. I know deep down though they are all the same. Rotten. Disgusting, with a need to dominate everything. Foolish by nature. Liars...abusers...I can go on. But as despicable as I find them, I am curious as well. A part of me wants to be __**with**_ _them. A part of me wants to feel a pair of gentle hands pet me, hear a soft voice say good things to me, to call me good things.  
Good boy...  
I want to be someone's...good boy...  
I snarl to myself. I hate them! I hate what they do to me! Spurn me, strike me, reject me...but at the same time...I have seen good in them...and long to be a part of that goodness. Someday, a part of me dares to hope that I shall meet a human who can pardon this outward form and earn my loyalty if not what little bit of love I was capable of feeling.  
Love...I've never actually felt love. I've seen it, heard about it, but never have I experienced it for myself. I see how humans interact with their pets, loving them and doing their hardest to keep them happy. It seems almost every dog I see has a human or at least a human who took the time to care for the homeless ones. Where was mine? I tried once, just once to get a family of my own. But they didn't see me. The real me. They called me a monster, a beast, and one even dared to try and shoot me. I could've killed them, but having watched them for so long, I could not bring myself to hurt them. After our first encounter they left...and I haven't seen them since. With all my heart I curse them, and my hatred for mankind is renewed. Snarling, I sink back to the shadows where I belong away from mankind and their beloved pets...  
Interactions with other animals are also less than pleasant. Foxed for the most part avoid me unless I have food and then they try to steal from me. Same with their damn bird friends. And yes, I hate them too. Prey items are of course right to fear me as I had amazing hunting prowess, though I suppose that is to be expected.  
And then there are wolves...  
These things are the worst. They either attack or outright ignore me. I watched them as they were uneasy around me, unable to identify what exactly I am or if I was a threat to their pups. As if I would, I have no desire to harm young ones, even young prey items were off limits to me. Call it morals if you will, it just didn't feel right. With this in mind, I tend to avoid packs with young pups as I have no desire to frighten them. Whenever I know there is a pack in the area, I make it a point to be discreet. The darkness is my only home and companion..._

Balto wasn't one to listen to rumors and gossip. He found it to be over exaggerating, wrong, and especially horrible to talk bad or spread falsehoods about others. Most of the time, it tended to not be true. So when a story started around Nome about a strange dog who would show up at random intervals around town, he paid it no heed. It was something of a local legend, and while he had seen many strange things in his day, he refused to believe in this strange dog unless he saw it for himself.

But he also knew that even the smallest rumors have the slightest bit of truth to them. The best stories tended to be sprinkled with tangents of truth. When he could, he'd join Erik on patrol around the town at night. Since Aleu and Rusty left Tannis in Nome, taking Vance and Bryn with them, he'd been spending more time with the Czech Wolfhound, as well as his grandson and his family. Pavel, Dixie's son, was also new to the police force. Though he was a smaller breed, he was a surprisingly good tracker. Jacques often boasted proudly of his son's amazing skill, which was rare for a breed of his type. Dixie was originally against him joining the police but it was something he had always wanted to do, and the little Pomeranian could deny her precious boy nothing.

The two wolf dogs stayed close, watching the town from both the streets and the roofs of tall sheds and some fences. It wasn't without hesitance that Balto brought up the rumor of the strange dog to the police inspector.

"I don't normally ask this sort of thing but I gotta know if you've heard about it. Supposedly there's this strange looking dog that runs around town at night and into the early hours of the morning".  
"I don't always believe what I hear, but I'm not supposed to confirm or deny anything until a threat has arisen".  
"Oh...sorry".  
"No it's alright. I don't mind sharing these kinds of things with you as you seem to have some experience dealing with things like this. There have been stories and rumors yes. Are they true? We're not entirely sure yet, but...some tracks have been found".  
"Tracks?"  
"Pawprints...all the size of a grown man's hand. I'm talking about as big as mine".  
"Hm...any idea what breed it might be?"  
"There's been some speculation but...it's confusing" Erik gnashed his teeth in frustration.  
"What do you mean by confusing?"  
"The prints are big, yes but...the toes seem to have some kind of webbing between them, so we think it might be a swimming breed. There aren't many large breeds adept to swimming in water here as far as I know".  
"Maybe it's a hybrid of some kind?"  
"More than likely, but of what exactly we don't know. We don't know much and technically we can't take action unless a threat has been issued. Chief doesn't want us jumping at shadows unless this thing turns out to be deadly" Erik sighed, "I wish Vance were here".  
"Have you tried setting traps?"  
"For a dog that size? You realize how hard that would be? As well to keep the town from going into a panic? It's something I wish we could do...Like I said if Vance were here he'd know where to find this thing. Pavel smells the tracks but the scent is too faint by the time we find them. If Vance were here, he'd know where this thing was I think. Being blind, his other senses were great. I don't know what this thing is, but it's got me on edge".  
"It'll be alright, I'm sure you'll catch it and it'll turn out to just be some other kind of breed and nothing to worry about".  
Erik sighed again. "I hope so, Balto...I can only hope so"

 **Author's note: Hey guys I am so sorry about the update last night, I honestly don't know what happened. I tried to copy and paste from my program WPS Writer and it got all corrupted. So here's the better version, I hope. So now this means that I have to retype everything I originally type into the copy and paste. A small hassle but worth it for you guys. Anyway, so thank you Solaris Nightfire for showing me my error and wanting to read this chapter I hope this is better. Also, Brythespy my love I am so happy to see you again on here :D Awww you came back for me? Well, I certainly hope this is a story worth coming back to. Have a good one guys ^^**


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

 _Often are the days where I stand and watch the small town from Nome from a safe, respectful distance. There is nothing for me here, but I just grow curious by the day. The human spirit never ceases to amaze me. They're willing to put up with just about anything if it means survival. Even the extreme cold apparently. There is also an odd scent around the town, sickly sweet and faint. Rabies? No, that would be much worse than this, more prominent. Is there an illness in this town, I wonder? Or perhaps a major one from years ago that still lingers despite the town's flourishing? I don't know if others are able to smell it, but I can. Instinct tells me to walk away, but I know there isn't anything here. Other's would've succumbed to it I'm sure. My shoulders give a faint shrug as I sit on a distant hill and wait for the sun to go down.  
I often walk the alleyways at night, just to get a closer look at everything without being seen. But I know they are on to me. I look down at the large paws that had been oh so generously bestowed upon me. I sigh, wondering why every part of me seems to be disproportionate. I am the Sanctuary's only surviving experiment, yet I feel so...incomplete. Like, I could be better, perfected, somehow. Shaking these thoughts, I make my way towards the town for my nightly explorations.  
Besides, there's someone, or a group of someones, I wish to check up on.  
I have grown adept to watching a small human family in the town with a most lovely husky. In this family is a young teenager, Rosie I believe her name is. She has a passion for sled racing and she seems like a smart, nice and well to do human. Not bad, at least not now she isn't. Hopefully she won't be like everyone else. Then there are her parents who encourage her dreams and push her to do her best, they seem kind as well. But I know, in regards to me, their usual kind demeanor will turn into that of fear and abhorrence. I make it a point to stay clear of their sight. Their daughter would give me a chance I like to think, but I doubt it immensely. Then last but definitely not least is their lovely red and white husky, Jenna I believe they call her. She also seems kind but I keep to myself even in regards to her. After all, who am i, misshapen and not even truly a "real dog" to come face to face with such beauty? No, I just watch from the shadows of their outdoor area and at times the shed when Jenna isn't there.  
I've thought of many a time where I could've introduced myself to them, but with my appearance and lack of a name, I know it would be impossible. I imagine she and her family would be horrified at first but if they would only let me in, I'd show them that appearances aren't all that they seem. Surely one of them can understand that. I don't mean the town harm, I just need...something. Something I dare not name even to myself. What good is putting a name to something one will never have? So, for the time being, I am content to watch them from the darkened windows, being happy if not with them then for them at least. So it has been and so it shall be. I am not, nor will I ever be, meant for that nameless thing, despite my hopes..._

Another day, more pawprints found. Erik growled as he and his team made their out way out in the morning after a report was filed by Jenna's family of large pawprints outside their home. They feared for the safety of their daughter and Jenna of course, something the Czech Wolfhound understood entirely. With his handler and other search dogs, including young Pavel, they made their way to the house to inspect the tracks. When Erik arrived, the Scottish Terrier-Pomeranian mix was already hard at work.

"Find anything?" Erik asked as his handler and the chief of police went to the backyard.  
"Just same old-same old, Inspector. Same scent, nothin' else. I think after two weeks of lookin' we can safely conclude that whatever this thing is, it's workin' alone" Pavel concluded.  
"Hm...but why here?" Erik looked up at the low set windowsill and noticed a patch of claw marks.

Rearing up on his hind legs, he looked down at the marks, putting his own claws up to size. To his surprise they were a near perfect match. Erik's ears flattened with thoughtful uncertainty.

"Ya think maybe they're Balto's?" Pavel asked, looking up at his superior.  
"No, No I don't believe so" the inspector shook his head, "He has no need to stalk the windows now, and these haven't been around long enough to be from the diphtheria outbreak. If he wanted to, he could come right in. Whatever this thing is, it's uninvited and it knows it" he got down and looked at Pavel, "If this thing has fur, it sheds. I want to see if any hair samples can be found".  
"Does that mean we gotta call in...Pecula?"

The wolfhound's ears flattened again but in annoyance. "We do. She's small enough and has keener eyes than us. Go back to the station quickly and have her come back here. Tell her that **IS NOT** a request".  
"Yes sir, right on it!" the little dog made his way from the house and down the street to the station as fast as his little legs could carry him.

Erik would've laughed if the situation weren't so serious. It felt so odd to Erik, having Vulpecula back in the picture, and on the right side of the law for once. She had better senses than he did, being a fox and all, and was made his unofficial forensics expert. But it always felt awkward working with his former lover. Whether he still had feelings for her or not was irrelevant. He went around the outside of the house, searching for any other clues as to what the hell this thing could possibly be. He didn't believe in monsters or cryptids. There had to be a logical explanation for this.

"Hiya there handsome" A voice pulled him from his thoughts and he turned to see the beautiful silver fox standing with Pavel at her side, "Pavel says you finally need me".  
"I would appreciate it if you wouldn't call me that on the job, Miss Vulpecula, and yes I do. I need any possible fur samples found".  
"Oh wonderful! It's a good thing I brought my stuff then!" she wore a small harness with pockets that contained a plethora of mouth sized supplies in it, including little glass sanitary tubes and still small baggies for collecting samples. She was very particular with people and other canines using her stuff, and was a bit of a neat freak. It made her all the more better suited for forensics.

Vulpecula immediately set to work, going over to the sides of the house where the pawprints could be seen. She kept both of her big brown eyes open and traced up the side to the windowsill. After a moment, she turned to her coworkers.

"I need to be let up, just in case if something's up there" she told them.  
"If there was anything, I would've seen it, I'm sure".  
The fox gave him a skeptical look. "This coming from someone who claims cataracts runs in his family?"  
"Watch it, fox" Erik growled.  
"Oh relax chief I was playing. But seriously, I need a lift to continue my sweep and you're the tallest dog here so...would you do me the honor?"  
"Oh believe me, the honor is all mine..." Erik rolled his eyes as his voice dripped with sarcasm.

The wolfhound made his way over and picked her up by the scruff of her neck. He reared up again and carefully placed her on the windowsill. He got down and shook himself, feeling awkward.

"Oh c'mo, you used to love that".  
"Now's not the time, Vulpecula. Do your job".  
Vulpecula rolled her eyes. "Party pooper..."

She looked over the sides of the windows, keeping her eyes sharp and clear. Blinking a few times to adjust her sight, her efforts didn't go unrewarded. There, where the window would be opened up, was a thin wiry silver hair. She grinned.

"Hey Erik! Ya missed something!" she called down.  
"Get it packed in and sent to the station. Someone needs to let Balto know what's going on".  
"NOT IT!" the two other canines called together and Erik rolled his eyes.  
"Pups...both of you..."

Vulpecula opened one of her glass tubes carefully and used her mouth to put it to the hair, gently scraping it away from the window. It had taken a lot of training, and she was still learning to do a few tricks, but the ones she knew she was a master at.

"Got it!" She exclaimed enthused as she sealed her glass tube.

But in her excitement, her paws slipped and the silver fox was sent tumbling. Erik immediately dived under the window, letting her land on him. Pavel watched with worry then excitement and almost let out an "Awww" at the scene of Vulpecula laying on her ex lover.

Erik growled at the Scotty-pom. "Don't you say a word!"  
"Wouldn't dream of it captain".  
"Thanks Erik" Vulpecula climbed off, "You're still a real prince".  
"Shush, don't mention it. We gotta get that sent off...we're one step closer to finding this thing. I'll let Balto know his family could be at risk".

 **Author's note: And that was chapter 2 my friends. I sure hope you liked it. I actually have so much fun writing Vulpecula now. She's so spunky and fun, and makes Erik uncomfortable which I guess is kinda a plus lol. Anyway, to Chinchina098 you are very welcome for the fix, and I'm still very sorry for the screw up. Thanks for reviewing :) If you guys liked this, please be sure to give me a review they're what keeps this story going. Love you all and have a nice day ^^**


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

 _An itch, a persistent one, is hard to get rid of. That's what that nameless thing feels like. A persistent itch. Sure, I can get rid of it, drowning my thoughts in my hatred for humans, but it always manages to slide right back into my mind. Most of the time it comes back worse than it was before. That nameless thing, and the gentle, forbidden thoughts they bring, keep coming back...  
I can drown them out, but they seem to get more and more vivid. The closer I am to the town, the worse its gets. The more I watch Jenna and her family, it gets worse. I don't want these thoughts. I don't want to need a human. I can get along just find without them. I can survive without them. I am better than those stupid hounds, far more superior to those lap dogs. I am far more deserving of what they have, but yet...I have none.  
To be torn between two thoughts is a most...frustrating ordeal to say the least. I want it, but I hate the ones who can provide it. What do I want? What do I really want? I look in a river by a bunch of trees staring at myself, trying to figure it all out and get my thoughts aligned. I fail in this endeavor. All I can think of is when I was pushed away from my last..."Family"  
_ _ **"Stay away from my family you beast!"**_ _still rings as clear in my ears now as on the day the words were spoken, and the pain in my shoulder freshens at the memory of the bullet from the man's gun hitting me as he drove me away. I don't know if it passed through me or not but somehow I can still feel the pain of it.  
With those thoughts came a whole new different kind of pain. One equal but opposite of what I already felt. I had no wish to harm them. I had only wanted to be a part of them, safe and wanted. I only wanted to feel what I had only seen and heard about. I did not deserve their fear, their hatred, or their scorn. I needed them, but they turned their backs on me.  
"I didn't do anything" I close my eyes and tell myself through gritted fangs.  
"I didn't...do...anything" I opened them again, "I did nothing wrong" my voice turns to a snarl as I declare it to myself, "I DID NOTHING WRONG!" I turn faster than I ever thought I could and started clawing relentlessly at a nearby tree, ripping the bark off.  
This goes on for I don't know how long, until i'm exhausted. I crumple to the ground in a heap of exhausted fur, claws, and fangs. A new sensation takes over, a feeling I'm somewhat familiar with but not entirely. I feel my whole body shake, and the sounds that emit from me are ones I barely recognize. I barely show pain, but when I do, it's intense. I whimper and whine like the pathetic pup I once was. But with this pain comes something new. My face feels wet, but I don't know why. It isn't raining, but somehow...wait...I get up and look back in the river. My eyes...they're moister than usual.  
Tears. I'm crying. Crying actual tears. For a human...for...for something I will never have.  
"Say it" I dare myself, my face hardening and my tears slowing, "Out loud, say what you want..." I soften and feel that oh so familiar sorrow take me over as as I finally admit what it is I so desperately need. "Love...someone...Anyone...love me..."_

When Balto heard the news about what was going on, needless to say he was plenty angry and especially worried. Jenna was with him when Erik came to tell them that the tracks were found by her house and she was immediately worried for her family's safety. Erik was quick in his attempt to reassure her everything was alright.

"We don't think it's an immediate threat to you or anyone else" he told her.  
"How...how do you mean?" Jenna asked.  
"We think that if it wanted to hurt you or anyone in the house it would've searched for a way in, or would've broken the window to get in and do damage. But we are taking every precaution to make sure it's not waiting for a chance to do so".  
"It needs to be caught, Erik" Balto growled, "Stalking is usually the first step to a threat, possibly even murder".  
"I know and we're treating as such rest assured. Vulpecula found a hair sample for the team, and chief's sending it over to the next big city for testing. Results should be in at about two weeks at the latest".  
"We can't wait that long" Jenna looks at them, "Whoever this is, they want something from us. It needs to be caught before it can do any serious damage".  
"We're working on it most definitely. Patrols have been set up at regular thirty minute intervals between dawn and dusk, and later on into the night to make sure we catch this son of a bitch before it does anything irrational. With the test, if we can't physically catch it, we can at least find out what exactly this is".  
"I'll probably stay a few nights at the house" Balto reassured her, "I'll make sure it doesn't try to get in or anything. Where was the hair found?  
"It was over by one of the windows" Erik answered.  
"I'll need you to show me which one. I'll stay by there for tonight, keep an eye and ear out".  
"I'll be sure to. For the time being I must ask you not to panic. Believe me when I say we are on the case, and hopefully we'll have it solved soon".  
"Thank you Erik" Jenna nods her tone slightly relieved  
"All part of the job, ma'am".  
"So...how it working with Vulpecula working out?" the husky asked.

The wolfhound hesitated. "Awkward, to say the least".  
"It doesn't need to be. Just tell her how you feel".  
"It's...complicated".  
"I get that you two can't have pups of your own, but that's no reason to deny yourself happiness. If you're in love you need to enjoy it".  
"She was a thief".  
"So were you at one point and now look where you both are now".  
"She only joined the force to torment and spend more time with me. That's not a good reason. You have to be passionate about the job, not its perks or how it benefits you. She's trained well but she's doing it for me and not for the town. Her motivations are skewed in all kinds of the wrong way".  
"Have you tried talking to her about it?" Balto asked.

Erik sighed. "I've tried, but every time I see her outside of work, I want to throw up every time I try to talk to her".  
"Nervousness or disgust?" Jenna cocked her head.  
"To be honest, a bit of both. I prefer to not look at my criminal past in the face. I'm still trying to shed all of that, and having that look at me all the time doesn't really help".  
"Maybe you shouldn't shed it, not completely".

Erik looked at Jenna as if she said something blasphemous. "I need to. I'm not the same dog I was before. That part of me was just...wrong".  
"You were a thief. That doesn't-"  
"I helped to kill Steele remember? A dog who was dying anyway..."

With that Balto and Jenna didn't know what to say. Erik, seeing that he had made his point clear, stood tall. A silence reigned for a moment.

"Well, does she still love you?" Balto inquired.  
"I'm quite sure she does".  
"And what about you?".  
"She's a coworker".  
"Yeah but she lives with you doesn't she?"  
"Ugh..don't remind me".  
"Personally I think you two should give it another try. You're kinda cute in how different you are" Jenna smiled.  
"I left her in the woods to die, Jenna, rather than taking her to the pound to be put down as a thief. I'm actually shocked she wants to be anywhere near me".  
"She loves you, you can't blame her for that. I guess love goes beyond somewhat attempted murder".

The inspector sighed. "I'll talk to her...possibly. But for the time being, keep both eyes open. We'll find this thing, I promise".

 **Author's note: Sorry for not updating yesterday, as it was a holiday, I was working, and had other stuff I wanted to do. So happy belated valentine's day one and all! TheWolf222: Seriously? An eminem reference hon? And no, one does not want to be at the ass end of his anger. Thanks for following and favoriting all of you :) Have fun guys and I'll see you next chapter**


	5. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

 _I almost don't go into town tonight. After my episode earlier, I no longer see a point in it except to torture myself with something that will never be mine. But the itch, the urge, was relentless. I need to see them again, even if it is one last time. I am resolved to die, as it is the only way to end this suffering, this pain. But before I even consider the details of my demise, I need to see them. As I approach the town, I'm quick to notice that something isn't right. More dogs are out tonight than usual. They are on to me even now. My ears flatten at my dilemma. If I go in, I get caught no doubt. Possibly killed. And I'd never get a chance to see them. Stealth is a strong suit of mine, but I can't cover my tracks with these large paws. They will find me. And they will kill me. My sense of self preservation tells me to stay but my pain urges me forth.  
What does one do when torn between two different things? Should I stay away and find some other means to an end? Should I go in, take a chance, and hopefully get both of my wishes? Hm...I close my eyes and take a step forward. I will take my chances and hopefully get both of the things I so ardently desire. To see them before I pass from this miserable world would be a dream.  
I have chosen my fate..._

The night was surprisingly quiet, despite all the patrol dogs that were out. Jenna and her family had long since gone to bed, but Balto stayed awake close to the front porch. The window was within sight, as he lingered between the porch and the side alley by the house. He kept all his senses on high alert, though he appeared to be perfectly relaxed. His ears stayed perfectly perked and his eyes stared straight into the dark. He watched and waited, but for now, all was calm and quiet

He may have dozed off for a moment, but when Balto looked again, something was moving in the shadows a little ways from the house. His nose caught the smell of an unfamiliar creature. He squinted, holding in a growl so as to keep the thing coming closer. He didn't need to scare if off just yet. For now, he would merely stand and observe the creature...

 _I seem to never be able to stop surprising myself. I know this sounds somewhat arrogant, but I must say I'm impressed with my own abilities. I didn't kill the dog that got in my way, simply knocked him unconscious. And it was all done in silence. No sound, no back up, no problems. If they are going to kill me, I figured I may as well go down fighting on some small scale. At last, I reach my destination. But...I'm too late. The lights are all out and nobody's awake.  
I sit on my haunches feeling absolutely miserable. I am not even to be granted that final wish. Of course not! If there is a higher power, it hates me. Of course it would hate me, I am not one of its creatures. My ears flatten more and I turn to leave, my efforts wasted. I will find another means to an end-I stop. A scent, unfamiliar, catches my attention. I pause dead quietly and, after a moment of contemplation, turned to the corner of their front porch. I snarl, knowing I am being watched..._

Balto answered with a growl of his own. In the dark, he could at least make out a silhouette of a rather large creature. Not the biggest thing Balto had ever faced, but certainly the biggest canine. At least slightly taller than a wolf, it was oddly slender, especially in the legs. The paws, from what he could see, were huge.  
"Jeez...and I thought mine were big" he thought as he got up and moved closer.

A part of him wished he hadn't.

Nothing on this "Dog" looked normal. The head appeared to be large for the slender neck. The ears were flat and floppy, not really having any particular shape. The eyes were watery and almond shaped, one blue and one brown. The coat appeared to be thin and wiry, with patches of bare skin here and there. The teeth of this creature reminded Balto of another breed, the Chow-chow, giving it an almost bear like appearance when it opened its mouth to show its teeth. Its tail was long and slender, as was its muzzle, resembling a German Shepherd. The jaws were big, too big it seemed.

"What...are you?" Balto stopped his growling, unsure to whether to be repulsed and attack or to pity and stand down before it...

 _"Hvad...er jeg?" I reply in what I have believed to be my native tongue, "What...am I?"_  
 _I don't know whether to be offended or amused. Of course this...normal creature would have no idea "What" I am._  
 _The wolf dog snarls again. "What are you?"_  
 _I look right at him. "A monster...nothing more, nothing less"._  
 _"Monsters require slaying. Why are you here?"_  
 _"Perhaps I could be seeking a monster slayer. Could it be you?"_  
 _He looks at me confused. "You're searching for something to...kill you? Why?"_  
 _"You know why. I'm not...like you" I start pacing out of habit. I don't know why but I'm nervous, "I was not...born as you were. I was created. May I at least know the name of my slayer?"_  
 _The wolf dog sits now, looking at me suspiciously. "Balto"._

It could talk! And knew other languages! What language that was, Balto didn't know but...damn. This thing was intelligent if nothing else. It eve sounded intelligent. Its voice was soothingly calm, definitely not fitting the big dumb monster trope and certainly not fitting this body. But it sought to die, and it begged the question as to why. Sure it didn't look normal but that wasn't a sound reason to want to die.

It mentioned it was "created" not born. Balto speculated that humans had a hand in this. If they did...it was wrong. It was wrong and sick to say the least.

"Well then, Balto, do you think humans are clever? Can you see what they've done? See what they've created, what they've unleashed into this miserable world?".

He was right. Humans did have a play in this, a big one. A part of him wanted to vomit. This was wrong, even to him, a crime against nature. Humans had gone too far in this.

"Humans did this" he meant it more as a statement than a question.  
"Do you think them clever?"  
"I think whoever did this has some serious problems but I gotta say it's...darkly ingenious".  
"Yes I suppose to a degree they were geniuses. But ingenuity doesn't make what they did ethical or right. Intelligence isn't everything. Just because a human could do this, doesn't mean they should've".

 _I can sense his agreement through his stunned silence. I still haven't given him the entire answer as to why I'm here. I realize this and make an attempt at a polite smile. I look back at him._  
 _"Forgive me, I haven't answered you entirely yet. My guess is that you have a tie to this home, am I right?"_  
 _"Jenna's my mate"._  
 _"Oh...I might have known. My sincerest apologies. I was not looking to harm her or her family, rest assured. Quite the opposite truly"._  
 _"What?"_  
 _"As much as I repulse humans for what they did, I have a small liking for this family. Though I know, in regards to me, they would turn me away in disgust and fear"._  
 _He doesn't say anything, but again I can sense his agreement. I am certain he doesn't say anything out of courtesy, though he definitely owes me none._  
 _"If it so offends you, I will stay away from them. However...I have a grievance of sorts"._

Balto never took his eyes off the strange intruder. Well spoken, courteous, intelligent, for all points and purposes, he was good. He was full of opposites. It both intrigued the wolf dog and made him even more paranoid. He was curious but disturbed as well. He knew he should kill this creature, it didn't belong in nature. But was it really his right to kill? Not to mention, he was a lot of things, but a killer was certainly not one of them.

"Where did you learn to talk like this?"

"After I escaped my creators, I observed a small family in Denmark for a little over a year. They were a simple family but well educated. I have been many places and know many languages actually".

"So you consider Danish your mother tongue?"

He nodded. "Ja, I do".

"You said you have a grievance. Mind telling me what Jenna and her family has to do with that?"

"Of course. As much as I despise humans, I watch them and I see that they can provide me with something I want. Something I find I may actually need. I know there are good humans in the world, but they don't always live up to their word. What I want, for the time being, is...en ven. A friend, is all".

A friend. All he wanted was a friend. With that reveal, Balto couldn't help but feel sorry for this creature. Had he never been shown kindness at all? If that was the case, Balto was hellbent on ending that right here, right now.

 _I wait patiently for his answer, but all he does is stare at me as if I had just said something crazy. Have I said something crazy? Well, perhaps revealing I was created is a bit hard to believe. I wait, hoping that I have somehow kept my face blank. Right now, he doesn't need to know how much this means to me, or how desperate I am._  
 _"I...I can be your friend if you let me. If there's a problem, let's put our heads together and see what we can come up with" he finally says after a moment of contemplation._  
 _"Ah so you will put my case" I feel suddenly relieved for some reason._  
 _"If you promise not to hurt anyone...I'll do my best"._  
 _I shake my head. "It was never my intention to bring harm to anyone. Unless they try to hurt me first. Now...shall we begin?"_  
 _Balto nods. "Let's"_

 **Author's note: Wow this was a long one. But I had fun typing this, not as much fun the second time, but whatever it's all good. Thanks for all the new follows guys it's much appreciated :) I'll be starting the next chapter tomorrow so there will be a delay in updates for a while. Hopefully it's all worth it. Soon I'll give you guys a look at the villain in this and a little later maybe our sad hero will get a shot at a happy ending ;) Have a great one guys**


	6. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

In the days follower their newfound friendship, Balto had been keeping this strange creature with him in the old boat. It had been a while since he had some other company, and much more since he had company that was so...eloquent. He had a few strange mannerisms, such as pacing whenever he was thoughtful or nervous. He would also, for some odd reason, practice saying commands in Danish as well as another language, but Balto didn't bother to ask what it was.

He hadn't told Erik of this strange companion yet either. The last thing he needed was the force coming after him, making it look like he had betrayed his word. But something told Balto that there was a bigger problem to come. But what it was, he didn't know.

He was always the first to get up. For being half Great Dane, he was no couch potato. Every day he went on a run to keep his legs strong, and he pushed heavy objects with his head supposedly to help his neck. There was also something else strange that Balto found he needed: Books. This guy loved to read, a lot. Some of Vance's old books were brought in just to give his new friend something to do. Sometimes, Balto would even ask him to read it to him, which he did so with much enthusiasm.

Every day brought something new for the wolf dog to admire about this strange creature. It also had another benefit: Balto was slowly getting used to his appearance. Often were the times where Balto would just sit and watch him read, thinking of just how surprisingly good he was. If there was someone who could look beyond his appearance, they'd find someone who was intelligent, kind, and feeling. Any human would be proud to have him.

It's just getting beyond his appearance that was a problem...

 _The days that have passed thus far have been...good to say the least. Some of the best of my life actually. It feels nice to have someone close, but that hole, that ache, still remains. Balto does relieve it slightly and we do get along rather well. I've attempted to teach him to read but he prefers I read some books to him, as he isn't capable of comprehending the entirety of human language. Whoever this Vance character is, he has good taste in books. The Prince by Machiavelli is a good one. "He who wishes to be obeyed must know how to command". I wonder if wolves apply this logic the same way that humans do. And it also begs the question of whether it is indeed better to be loved or feared. After spending a lifetime of being feared, I personally found it tiresome now to be feared. Though for all points and purposes, for a leader, fear and at least respect should go hand in hand. Love, I guess one can say, is more of an afterthought or maybe even a benefit. A leader must have his people's respect if he is to rule properly...  
Paradise Lost is also a good one. Personally, I am by no means religious but the very idea of an omnipotent god warring with his creations and their struggles to survive is rather interesting. It gives me a fascinating look into the human mind and what humans think of their own maker. Balto has also picked up another book called Inferno, or the Divine Comedy by Dante for me to read later. It looks interesting, but I've put it away for now.  
I know something is bound to change. Although I have killed the ones who created me directly, there is still the force behind my creation. Someone and something I don't know, is looking for me.  
And I fear I cannot escape it..._

Balto kept an eye on the town with Erik still, even during this time. He didn't tell the inspector about his new housemate, and he didn't plan to until they learned more about him. The test results were soon to be in and all the police station was alight with anticipation. On this particular day however, Balto had an idea and instead decided to join Vulpecula on a walk around town.

"What's going on?" he asked her as they walked, "Sorry if I'm prying I just have a feeling something's up".  
"Well, I don't know if Erik would want me to tell you anything-"  
"He tells me stuff all the time, Pecula".  
"Does he really?! Huh...I figured as much. Okay look, there's a lot going on because of that sample we took over at Jenna's. Some are even going as far as to say it's...well...classified".  
"Classified?"  
"As in the public isn't supposed to know about it. I don't know all the details myself but I've heard a lot of things. Then there are those who think it's some kind of new species or cryptid or something".  
"What do you think?"  
"Personally it's kinda up in the air with me. I'm reserving judgement until the sample arrives. I don't even think chief knows entirely what's going on".

Balto stopped. "Pecula, if I told you something, showed you something, could you...could you keep it a secret?"

The fox cocked her head. "It depends".  
"I think...I know what we're up against here".  
"Really?!" her eyes widened, "Why didn't you say anything?!"  
"Because" Balto struggled to find an adequate reason, "Well, in all honesty he's not our enemy".  
"Oh?" Her eyes narrowed and her ears folded into a confused expression.  
"He's...kinda living with me".  
"WHAT?!"  
"Shhh! Keep it down! Yes, he's living with me on the ship...for now. If I show you to him now, you have to promise me two things".  
"O...kay?"  
"First, don't scream. Don't be afraid, he's not gonna hurt you. And two...don't tell Erik or anyone else for now".  
"But Balto they need to know".  
"No, no they don't. And when you meet him you'll find out why".

Vulpecula looked hesitant. "Fine...I'll come with you to see this thing".

Balto moved to lead her to the ship. "Oh and that's another thing. Don't call him a thing, or an it..."

 _While Balto is away, I work to keep my mind occupied. I have no qualms with entertaining myself. Though my idea of entertainment is far different than his. I spend my alone time reading, as like a sword needs a whetstone to stay sharp my brain needs books and information to get stronger. How intriguing knowledge is to me...it sticks to the mind like moss to a fallen tree or old stone. But today, I want to do something I only do rarely, as my mind isn't the only thing that needs conditioning. Rather than laying around and reading, I need something that will help to make my body stronger, or at least to let it stay as strong as it is. I can go for a walk or a run sure but I don't need Balto assuming I just wandered off. My howl isn't all that strong and it'd be hard to locate me from a distance. A little ways off something grabs my attention; it appears to be a rabbit, but it's not on the ground.  
It's hanging in the air by its neck.  
A snare. I've seen a few of them in the past. Looking harder I can tell it's neck has been broken so it did not suffer too long. Seeing it dangle gives me an idea. I climb off the ship to take a closer look. This time, I am the one looking up, one of the few times in my life that I have. I remember seeing humans do what i'm about to do, boxers in particular. Rearing up on my hind legs, I used my front paws and part of my head to hit the dead rabbit, sneaking a bite every so often. No, I'm not looking for a meal this time, just for a chance to exercise muscles in a different way. Time passes, I don't know how much, but soon I smell Balto on the wind, but he isn't alone.  
It smells...clean. Different. Sweet but not overly so. It seems so familiar but yet...not. Female, definitely. I turn to see Balto standing on the boat with a much smaller creature at his side, a black and silver fox with wide brown eyes and perfectly triangular shaped ears.  
"So that's why she smells familiar" I tell myself. I've encountered others of her kind before, but not the individual.  
I can see and smell her fear as I turn to her. Of course she would be afraid.._

"Balto, if this is you idea of a joke it isn't funny" Vulpecula breathed heavily as she watched the creature from a safe distance on the boat. She saw how hard it had attacked the snare, nearly taking the rabbit clean out of it, but not actually doing it.

Balto was tall, most dogs were compared to her, but this...canine...he was a giant comparison. She had expected a large breed given the pawprints but this just blew her expectations clean out of the water.

"Not a joke, definitely not. That's our guy" Balto informed her.  
"Holy hell, he's frikkin huge! How in the world have we been missing him?!"  
"Beats me, but something tells me he's got a lot of skill in stealth. He's coming over, so keep calm".

Not only was he big, but he was also fast. Not precisely greyhound fast but definitely quick enough to reach them in about a minute. Vulpecula tried her damnest not to scream, but the closer he got the more terrifying he became to her. She nearly lost it when he was in front of Balto and actually addressed him.

"It appears a vermin followed you home" He looked down at her and the fox's fur stood on end.  
"Not a vermin, she's actually a friend. This is Vulpecula, of the Nome police-"  
"YOU BROUGHT AN OFFICER HERE?!"

Vulpecula jumped away at the creature's anger and hissed from a nearby corner, ears flat and tail tucked. She bared her fangs and he did it right back.

"She isn't an officer!" Balto jumped between them, protecting Vulpecula, "She works in forensics!" he tried to get things back to being civil.  
"A fox? In forensics?" the creature's face expression turned from anger to curiosity.

Vulpecula was surprised at how expressive this thing was and he spoke elegantly, like a gentleman from older times. Even when angered there was just something so smooth and calm about him. It was alluring and confusing at the same time.

"Y-yes" she found her voice, "I was the one who took your fur sample off that window at Jenna's"  
"Sample?" he looked at her again, his eyes like hard chips of ice.  
"There was a fur strand left on the windowsill".

The creature's expression changed once again to one of concern. "Where is this sample going?"  
"It's been sent to one of the bigger cities, why?"

He started pacing, his flat ears keeping their place. Balto actually saw him visibly tremble, something he hardly ever did.

"What's wrong?" Balto asked.  
"The moment the DNA comes back, the authorities will be alerted but they won't be the only ones. I'm being hunted even now, Balto. I may have killed my creators but the government agency directly responsible for my creation is still out there, looking to capture me or kill me, one of the two, perhaps even both. They'll stop at nothing to get me back". "  
"Wait what? Government agency? Creators? Someone wanna fill me in?" Vulpecula stood and approached them.  
"It is a long story and I fear I do not have the time to tell you, Miss Vulpecula. Interesting name by the way. Hopefully someday I'll be worthy of such a name myself".  
"You..don't have one?".  
"Unfortunately I don't. But someday I hope to" he turned to Balto again, "I believe this is where we must part ways my friend. I can't put this town in danger for my own security".  
"If these people are as dangerous as you say, there's no way you can go it alone".  
"I have for the past three years. I can keep running and never tire. I won't put innocent people in danger for my own sake. I'm built to be a war dog, willing to put my life on the line for those I protect. I am not a savage like a lot of them think. I know right from wrong. The people and pets of Nome will be safe, rest assured. I'll be gone by morning".

 **Author's note: OMG! I am so sorry this was soooooo late guys. I've been busy with other stuff going on, and I might just start typing the story completely on here rather than typing it in WPS writer first and then retyping it. But at the same time, it's a good way to revise. Anyway, we get a look at the villain next chapter and our nameless hero begins his journey to find a home of his own. Thanks for staying with me guys, sorry for the delay. Have a great day/night wherever you are ^^**


	7. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

 _True to my word, I have left just before sunrise. I don't need much rest now as my mind is working too much too fast. I only have some time before Sanctuary arrives here in Nome to investigate the source of the sample found by the police. It is...saddening to leave a friend behind, But I know it's for the best. I said it once and I will say it again until my last breath leaves: Innocent lives are not worth my own safety. They don't deserve to be punished for my trespasses. If they come and find nothing, Sanctuary will move on, possibly follow me. Perhaps it is my destiny to remain friendless, if only to protect people.  
Isn't that what I was technically created to do? To protect the innocent and punish the enemy? A war dog goes fearlessly into battle with his handler, with each other's lives in their hands and paws. Isn't that how it normally works? But again, I have no handler and in the bitterness of my heart I curse Sanctuary all over again. My travels will be long and relentless but not unlike anything I've ever faced. I'm not afraid. I'm not even sure I know what fear is. I've inspired it sure, but I've never truly felt that rush of dread or the strike of a sudden terror. Never. Hm...but then again a man, or perhaps a dog, can only be courageous when one is afraid. So, did I not fear for the life of my friend? For the lives of the citizens of Nome? Is it not the fear for their lives that drives me in this endeavor?  
Perhaps it's something more. Something not in my blood, as a result of my creation. I do what I do now simply for the fact that...it...is...right. Animals can indeed have morals..._

"So what he just up and left?" Vulpecula asked the next morning when Balto came back to town.  
"He did. Woke up this morning and there was no sign of him" the wolf dog sighed, "I just really wish there was some way we could help. I mean Pecula...for goodness sake he just wants a family".  
"What?"  
"I'm not kidding. You know what that's like, to want something that you can't have and yet you see it everywhere. It pains him. He's a dog and, well, dogs aren't meant to always be alone".

The silver fox paced. She knew her old friend was right, but what really could be done? Sure, they could go after him and try to help, but really what could they do? This wasn't a journey for them. It wasn't their fight in a sense. This was the struggle of that creature, and there was a lesson in it to be learned. And maybe not just for him, but also for whoever had the heart to take him in.

"I think he'll be alright" the fox stopped pacing and turned to look at her friend, "He's survived three years on his own. He'll make it somehow".  
"You think so?"  
"I'm certain of it. Someone out there will be lucky to have him, no matter how strange or off putting he looks. Someone will give him a chance, human or canine".  
"But-"  
"Balto, you did what you could for the time that you did. I know it was only a few days, but this is something the poor guy has to do on his own. Like what you had to do with Aleu, and even going to get the medicine all those years ago. Besides, at your age, I hate to say it but...I don't know if you'd get very far".  
"Did you just call me old?"  
Um yeah because you are. I hate to say it but yeah, you're not getting any younger. You're already a grandfather and even a great grandfather thanks to Tannis and Sirena. Possibly about to be one again depending on how Bryn and Vance are doing".  
Balto, surprisingly, hadn't thought of his distant family in a while. They would soon be making their yearly pilgrimage back to Nome, in honor of Rusy Aubrey's human, Maddie, who had been one of the earliest victims of the illness that struck Nome years ago. Vance, his grandson in law, was training to take Aniu's place to be the next white wolf spirit, a guide to all canines. Balto wondered briefly if Vance could perhaps help his strange new friend.  
"I'll be back. Keep an eye on things" Balto left with that thought in mind...

The station had a very important visitor that afternoon. They had traveled all over, coming from Sweden to Nome by various means. They claimed to be traveling scientists who knew a thing or two about the strange sample that was collected. The leader of this team was a woman, fair skinned, blue eyed, and with black hair cropped short. She looked strict, and nothing she wore looked remotely comfortable, no matter how warm it was. Everything about her was tight and in control. With her, of course, was a dog.

Erik of course was quick to notice of the new canine. She was female of course with fur as dark as her owner's hair. Her eyes were small and brown like chocolate, and she could've been adorable if he didn't know who her owner was. Her coat itself was a thick double coat with tints of brown that were barely noticeable. Her tail curled up to her back, indicating she was a spitz type. Her ears were erect ad perfectly triangular shaped, similar to Vulpecula's. She was a breed the young fox didn't know of, but Erik recognized her as a Swedish Lapphund.

While their owners and handlers met on their own business, she met with Erik and Jacques. Pavel had been there briefly but was dismissed from the meeting. He promised however to listen in on the conversation for Vulpecula, who was curious about this new dog.

"Welcome, miss, ta Nome, Alaska. Hope the ride was well" the canine police chief addressed her politely.  
"It was well, _tack_. Now I'm sure you're all wondering why we're here" her voice was accented in a way that Pavel didn't recognize.  
"We had an idea it was to do with that fur sample we found before, am I right?" Erik asked.  
"Indeed. Your results came back an odd mix, correct?"  
"It did. Our Forensics...they've never seen anythin' like it".  
"To be truthful it was never meant to be see at all, mister..."  
"Jacques. And this here is Erik, my inspector and second in command".  
"I see. Anarinda, but friends call me Ana if it helps".  
"Ana...right. Well, what can you tell us about this thing?"  
"Unfortunately I can. It is an abomination, something that was never meant to exist. It is a mistake that my human partners and I wish to correct if it's even possible at this point".  
"That doesn't answer us" Erik pointed out suspiciously.  
"it isn't any canine you're aware of, Inspector. Far from it. What my humans have done is...unnatural. For almost twenty years Operation Sanctuary has set about creating the perfect war dog. Using...gene splicing methods".  
"Gene splicin'?" Jacques looked confused.  
Cloning and mixing of certain genes to make them stronger or weaker. We made some aspects stronger and others weaker in this thing. They called it a triumph of science...over nature" the Lapphund looked down, "Over God himself even".

The two other dogs were as shocked as could be. Who or what could possess a person to do such a thing? It wasn't natural...it wasn't...right.

 _I lay in the snow after traveling days without rest, cold and starving. Perhaps I should've eaten that hanging rabbit after all...huh...Could've. Would've. Should've...the three stooges of life I suppose, I think with a weak chuckle. I don't dwell on it though. I can't, not when my mind is set on so many different things. Even in my darkest hour, I find my brain going a mile a minute. Racing. Never stopping.  
_ _I think, therefore I am should be a personal motto. Another weak chuckle.  
_ _Life is...precious. All life is. Does that include mine? I'm not like everything else around me. I am...artificial. An anomaly in the grand scheme of things. A wild card in the hands of fate. But do those lives matter? The anomalies, the wildcards? Those outside the order of the norm.  
_ _I look up at the sky as it softly starts to snow again. Huh...even the small flakes of snow are all different from each other. As I watch them fall, a thought comes to me. My life, my destiny, has never truly been my own. I have always been a weapon, a tool for a person's use. Would it not be better if I just left myself to fate? Fate decided my hand before, it can do it again. Yes, I am only three years old, but at least I've experienced some form of happiness, no matter how fleeting it was. It ended badly but Min Gudinde was it good while it lasted. Yes...it's alright...let fate decide...what happens...from here...  
_ _It's...it's so cold...  
So...dark...  
And I...I am so...tired...everything is...blurry.  
There's pain but I..._

 **Author's note: Yep, go ahead and get it out of your system, I am a evil person! Is it the end of our unnamed precious hero? Well, you'll have to wait and see what happens! Thanks for all the new followers and reviews guys ^^ I appreciate you all soooooo much. See you all next update!**


End file.
